Nada queda oculto
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: A veces, sencillamente, Anri sólo añora que Ikebukuro vuelva a su orden preestablecido.


**Renuncia:** Drrr! no es mío. Todo de Ryohgo Narita.

Nueva obsesión y fandom. Y sobra decir que shippeo lo más desconocido y sí, estoy locamente enamorada del Kida/Anri. Esto es una especie de ot3 ubicado entre los episodios donde Anri descubre la verdad de Kida y él la suya con Mikado en medio, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>A <strong>veces Anri añora que Ikebukuro vuelva a su orden preestablecido —ese que cambia pero a la vez mantiene todo exactamente igual—. Cuando su existencia se resumía a despertarse cada mañana, arreglar su uniforme limpio y desayunar un tazón de cereales o pan tostado, todo con la certeza de _no hay nadie esperándome en ningún sitio_.

A veces desea con fervor que Mika Harima le hubiese permitido permanecer con ella un poco más, y así nunca terminar acostumbrada a las bromas y despreocupación de uno ni las atenciones tímidas y sonrisas reservadas del otro; preguntándose a dónde irán en cuanto finalicen las clases, de qué hablarán, si serán dichosos con su compañía.

(Amar/Ellos)

(Cortar/Cortar/Quiero/Kida-kun)

Pues los mira, y los oye, y está ahí así como ellos para con ella, excepto que la Anri que les acompaña no es Anri del todo y no es sincera y oculta una katana _casi_ debajo de la manga.

(Ryuugamine-kun/Sangrar/Yo/Sangro)

Y no quiere. No quiere aceptar que de algún modo inexplicable les ha venido cogiendo una especie de cariño titubeante. Que no entiende el concepto de «amor», ni qué es esa sensación de ahogarse en tierra firme cada vez que Kida se escapa de ellos, alegando que ha surgido un problema con un _amigo_ del que ni ella ni Mikado conocen nada; y no entiende tampoco el rubor de Mikado y cómo se le traban las palabras y mueve frenéticamente las manos si están solos, y que la mire con ese brillo curioso y no note que claramente las cosas _no andan bien_ solo por estar al pendiente de ella—un parásito.

Y trata de instarse que si Kida o Mikado se involucran en problemas ella igual.

(Cortar/Pedazos/Sentimientos/Amo/Amo/Odio)

Pero no porque los considere especiales, a ese par de muchachos que altera su rutina y le proporciona otro valor a la palabra «hogar» y le saca risas invisibles y que la cuida… no, no puede ser, se reprocha—ya que si el portador corre el riesgo de perecer el parásito no tendrá dónde hospedarse, no hay significados ocultos.

Después de todo es un monstruo con un pasado embarrado en sangre, con una madre y un padre que no volverán a reñirse, siendo engullida por su propio acero y que no puede (_debe_) sentir.

Y que si alguno de los dos se enterase de lo que es ella en realidad no habrá más paseos al atardecer, ni comentarios picaros o coquetos, ni alegría.

(Matar/Despedazar/Soledad/Estoy)

Es una duda constante que crece y crece—y crece, y Anri no puede detenerla, y no nota cuándo, pero sus temores se hacen reales sin siquiera su intervención. Y la confunde eso. Y la hiere. Y debe cerrar los ojos e imaginarse en un prado colorido con carros alegóricos y ella, sin necesidad de ocultar nada, permitiéndose tan sólo un instante efímero fingir que sus irises no se tiñen de rojo y las calles de negro con blanco.

Fingir (aunque es cierto) que extraña las insinuaciones de Kida y su sonrisa pulcra, un enigma por resolver. Las negaciones constantes de Mikado y su voz quedita, como una nana. Y cada uno, rozándole el hombro sin darse cuenta, jurando a su manera que la van a proteger de todo—incluso de ellos mismos.

Entonces Anri abre los ojos y los ve en el pasado (lo que solían ser) y ahora (lo que son), y la brecha es más notable y considera que quizá, si fuese más débil, lloraría abrazada a sus piernas con las luces apagadas en su habitación. Pero ni es débil ni recuerda cómo hacer _exactamente _para llorar. El pecho se le limita a estrujarse, Anri no entiende.

(Extraño/Chicos/Sangrar/Chicos/Desilusión)

Y debe tener pánico, mucho pánico. Y lo tiene. Más no por las razones correctas. Porque anhela tontamente que Kida intente otra vez invitarla a salir, que esa pañoleta amarilla sea falsa—_falsa_. Que Mikado la vea como alguien capaz de encontrar sus propias zapatillas, que le diga sin rodeos que es bonita—y lo haga sonar especial, como Kida, _oh Kida, por qué, por qué tú_.

(Ryuugamine-kun/Gusto/Kida-kun/Necesito)

Anri sueña con desprenderse un tanto de Saika y ser Anri _nada más_. Sueña con que no ha hecho añicos la felicidad de las únicos dos que le importan más que su propia persona.

«Sonohara-san».

«Anri-chan».

A veces, sencillamente, Anri sólo añora que Ikebukuro vuelva a su orden preestablecido.

Y es que ese malestar, la desesperación, la marca de su palma impresa en la mejilla de Kida, Kida observándola desconcertado, su tacto que le arde en la piel, el eco de los gritos de Kida desvaneciéndose en el aire, Mikado en algún lejano sitio, la lluvia copiosa que les empapa las entrañas, todo eso es demasiado humano. Demasiado _cruel_.

(Lastima/Kida-kun/Ryuugamine-kun/Basta/No más/Basta/Basta/Basta)

Porque Anri no puede evitar considerar que todo habría sido mejor si hubieran quedado como tres completos desconocidos, y no tres amigos distantes rompiéndose mutuamente en pedazos.


End file.
